


The One Left Behind

by nocturnalSpectrum



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Asexual Kris, Female Kris - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalSpectrum/pseuds/nocturnalSpectrum
Summary: What if, the Kris we began the game with was left behind in the fountain room and their true body was highjacked.We see what happens to Kris who remained in the dark.Well this is a small story where I explore that.There will be adventure most likely, not sure where it's going yet!





	1. Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure what kind of story this is yet.  
> It's about friendship and adventure. And I'm hoping it'll eventually get plot!  
> But hopefully it'll be fun! So let me know what you think of it and I'll try my best from there!

  
"Kris? Where's Susie?"

Kris turned around to see Ralsei standing by the door to the fountain. The light from the other room washed the area is grayscale. The fountain was closed. But, she was still here.

"I..." Kris opened her mouth to speak, but the same feeling as all those years before overcame her. The words became stuck, pushed down, and meaningless. She was too tired to push them out just like all those times before Dark World.

The guide was gone.  
She looked down at her strange blue hands, they seemed paler than before in the dull dim light.  
Something was missing, something was taken. The guide had stolen something important from her.  
Maybe they just took back the something they gave. Maybe-

A warm hand hesitantly touched Kris's shoulder, "Kris, did.. could you not go home? The fountain is closed but I'm not sure what went wrong. Are you okay?" Ralsei's kind face came into view as he knelt down in front of Kris. He looked so much like her brother.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out Together. I promise..I mean- I might not be much help but! I'll do my best!" Ralsei paused for an awkward minute and then with shaky jerky movements he hugged Kris.

The tears were supposed to be kept inside.  
But Kris was never offered help in anything that mattered before and it hurt. It hurt so much. It was a warm pain so unlike the pain of before. Kris threw herself into Ralsei's hug and they sat there for a few minutes as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"...Hey Prince Clown, I don't think you should stay here any longer I think my Dad is gonna wake up soon." Lancer stood there pensively looking behind his shoulder as if afraid the King would come stomping down at any moment. He squinted in the dark of the room, " OH- You decided to stay after all?! Where's the cool purple one?"

"No Lancer, Susie's gone, Only Kris was left here." Lancer's face fell at Ralsei's explaination and Kris pulled from the hug just a bit, "But you're right we do need to get out of here."

Lancer bounced back quickly with a spin while sticking his tongue out. "We can just sneak by the door and-"

"We can't. Lancer There is _literally_ an army behind that door. We can't just 'sneak' by, isn't there another way out?" Ralsei's face falling in disbelief.

"Uhhh Hmmm" Lancer tapped his chin a bit, " OH! We can just take the s.e.c.r.e.t door! There's a button in the throne room! Under the seat! Follow Meeee!" Lancer skidded down the hall a bit out of sight.

"Hey Kris, do you think you can walk? I can help but I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you by myself... and I don't trust Lancer not to drop you." Ralsei pulled back from the hug fully and stood up offering his gloved hands to Kris.

Kris took them after a moment, Ralsei didn't mean anything by what he said. Probably didn't even know that it had any kind of terrible meaning behind it. She followed her friend as they walked hand in hand past the stationary Lancer who was absolutely not leading them like he said he would, past the dangerous sleeping king, and into the messy chaotic Throne room. Kris scrubbed her face of the dried tears and looked under the throne for the button.

"....huh" It was more like a switch, the same kind that they've passed by in all the Dark world. But at least the password was posted above it with Lancer's name in bold print above it. He probably kept forgetting it. She punched it in quickly, Spade Spade Spade.

A whirl and a click, "AH" Kris fell into the opened door underneath the throne falling down a few of the stairs, her hands bloodied on the stone when she manged to stop herself. She laid there as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She nearly died. probably.

"KRIS! KRIS ARE YOU OKAY?" The back of her jacket was pulled and she was upright again, the sting in her palms at the back of her mind as she looked up at her friend with a bit of a nod.

"I'm glad! Oh, You found the door! Quick let's go down before it closes!" Ralsei looked back at the exit door that they came through hesitating for a moment, "I don't think Lancer is coming, he hasn't shown up yet. We can't wait, he'll be fine.. I hope." Ralsei hurried Kris down and slid in after her pushing the door up after they were a good couple steps down. "There we should... be okay now."

The steps were solid but it was dark, Kris reached out for Ralsei clumsily searching for his hand.  
The bravery that was gifted to her on her arrival was gone, the hope that kept her heart light was now hollowed out, the dark around them was heavy and scary, "...Ral.."

"Oh It's okay I'm still her- OOF- Ow- Kris, just- here" Ralsei grabbed hold of her searching hand, "Let's go down together yeah? I'll keep my hand on this wall on you keep yours on that one- It's pretty wide but we should be okay."

Kris reached out to the icy stone wall on her side and they walked down the large steps. She held Ral's hand tightly as she shook just a little trying to keep the fear from consuming her. She had been left behind again. Just like when her brother left her, only she didn't know if this was worse or not. She probably wouldn't even be able to go home. Would Susie even miss her? Would anyone?

A soft humming filled the stairwell and a soft blue light appeared, "Sorry I didn't think the dark would be so well dark. I just- oops" the light died out with the humming before coming back when Ralsei started again.

Breathing heavily Kris focused on the light that scared away a bit of the inky darkness,"....anks."  
She manged most of the word, it was enough it seemed when Ralsei turned and smiled at her.

The darkness went on as they walked deeper.


	2. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at chapter titles xD  
> I stayed up writing most of this last night and most of today editing it  
> I hope it's okay! 
> 
> I suggest to listen to "Laura Shigihara - Don't Forget" and "A Town Called Hometown" from the Deltarune OST while reading this! It really adds to it I think!

"Hey Kris, do you think... everything will be okay?"

Kris turned to her friend as they sat on one of the steps of the staircase that seemed to lead deeper and deeper still. Sure they closed the fountain but the other three rulers were still locked up in the dungeons of that King. The world was still full of chaos,"..." the words of comfort wouldn't come as they stuck heavily against her teeth.

She looked down into the deeper dark below them, "ha.." with a sigh she reached out to touch her friend's shoulder. Instead she caught his arm but held fast with a grip that she hoped was reassuring. His arm shook slightly.

"y-yeah, I guess this isn't really the place for thing kind of thing..." He sniffed deeply and moved his other arm as a soft rustle of clothing took over the quiet. Kris let go putting her hands back in her lap after a moment. She was bad at this.

"...I'm glad you're still here. It's selfish I'm sorry I know it is... I've just- been _alone_ for so long waiting on your prophecy that... I mean... you two were only here for such a short time...I don't want- I mean, of course, I want you to go home, you must miss it terribly I just-"

Her friend fumbled as he spun a web thicker with every warbled word but she understood. Most people wanted to be around others to keep the dark and hollowness at bay. She reached out again and pulled her friend into a weird sideways half hug. He quieted instantly from his circling and they sat there for a little longer.

But the more they sat there the more Kris just wanted to lay down and sleep even though those army Darkners could find their escape route at any moment. She nudged her friend and stood up helping him to his feet as well. She would need to be strong just like she was the entire journey, but she could only feel fear where her endless bravery used to be.

Without a word they continued on their way but that was fine she wasn't good with words, she never was.

Step. Step. Step.  
Further and Further.. and Further still..

The hummed light drifted sleepily in front of them lighting the next step, step after step.  
It felt as if they had been walking for hours without anything changing, she blinked.

"KRIS"  
Her eyes snapped open and she was on her side partway down the stairs hanging by the arm Ralsei was frantically holding onto, "I can't hold you much longer, please!"  
She righted her legs and used a stair to climb upwards just enough to stand. Ralsei refused to let go of her arm even after she was up.

"WHat happened?! YOU just- FELL!!" Ralsei's hand went flying into his fur when the last of the light flickered out. There was a heavy pause in the air as he waited for her answer.

"... I'm..." She drew in a sharp breath hoping it would make this less tiring, "-tired-.... -sorry-"  
she slumped against the wall a bit letting the cold seep into her back waiting for her friend's response.

"Oh- You mean you fell asleep?" The question remained unanswered in the cold a quiet muffled tap sounded against the wall near Ralsei as if he was thinking, " I guess we have been walking for awhile.. we can't stop here we might fall..." He muttered softly to the wall, "Say, let's walk just a little bit more and I'll bake a wonderful cake when we get back to my Kingdom! I promise! But maybe walk behind me? In case you fall again at least I'll be able to catch you. or... slow our fall?"

It wasn't the best plan but it was better than just laying down and giving up, besides she didn't want to roll down the stairs in her sleep by accident. She shuffled carefully up a step but stopped when Ralsei still held her arm in his strong grip. He let go after a moment and she moved behind him placing her hand on his shoulder with a light tap to give him the go ahead.

His hat kept her from really looking at him well when he sung the light back but he was a lot shorter than usual like this. It almost made him seem like a very little kid. She dragged her fingers along the wall feeling the rough pattern of the rock it was made of, turn suddenly slick. She turned her head and saw their small light reflected in what could be ice. She blew out a breath and saw it stay in the air for a second, it was getting colder.

She looked and opened her mouth to say something, anything, after hours of walking something had changed. But it wasn't the only change, there was a light up glowing faintly from a crack in the wall, "Ralsei! Look!" She shook her friend from his humming daze, "Light!"

"Ah!! A crack! Do you think it'll be big enough for us? Let's go Kris! Maybe we'll be able to rest sooner than we thought!" He hurried his pace just a little bit but still stepped carefully onto each stone with a small tap.

The tunnel grew colder the closer they got to the crack which was more of a hole than a crack when they got up right close to it spanning big enough that they'd be able to walk through together side by side without a problem. It wasn't the bottom of the stairwell but that didn't matter much, "Brrr... the air's making my nose cold. Let's hurry." Ralsei walked right into the bright hole with Kris not a step behind in her newfound strange quiet.

"Hey Kris, I've been thinking, It's okay if you don't want to talk- I'd probably be in shock too if I was.. well in your shoes." He looked down sadly at his cloak when he said it, the very thing he seemed to have been avoiding, "Maybe you can travel through the fountain at my kingdom, that might close it though... maybe not... I can see if the books say something..."

His face scrunched up in thought as they walked further into the glowing cavern. Kris squinted trying to make her eyes adjust to the cold burning light faster after so many hours of darkness. "OOF" She pulled Ralsei's outfit hard to stop him from falling into the glowing river. He stumbled back on her for a minute wheeling his arms before bounding forward in excitement, "Oh! That's a Flower insn't it?!"

Ralsei knelt down at the edge of the waters to look at the giant blue flowers that floated slowly on the flowing river, "You know there's a faded legend us Darkners know that says flowers are good omens and bringers of balance! I once found a truly old book that said they used to be gifts of the Kings and I've always liked to think that the Kings used to cause them to grow," he reached out to carefully trace his fingers on a petal, "I've never really had any luck growing plants in my kingdom though.."

A calm quiet settled over them as Kris stared into the softly glowing water as she sat beside Ralsei. It reflected everything around it but also obscured the images with its glow. She could hardly even see her own face in it since her weird skin matched its hue.

"Oh Kris look! They're the same colour as you! " Ralsei pointed to a smaller flower floating near her hand at the edge, "I bet that means you're a good omen too!"

She stared harder into the reflection that should have been her face, it was only ever a stranger now, She didn't see herself. She lifted a hand and splashed it down causing a terrible amount of ripples sending the flowers drifting away slightly. "no. It's not me."

"I'm not me! I'm not- supposed to be _blue._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it let me know what parts you like!   
> Or leave a kudos!! > V< b Encouragement Helps me write faster!!


	3. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so good news!!   
> I have an idea of where I'm going with this! Not sure about the end yet but I have some middle parts planned out! So I'm a bit relieved! haha
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter but enjoy!

Kris met the startled gaze of Ralsei as her last desperate word escaped. He blinked a few times in confusion maybe he was thinking, she couldn't really tell what went on in his head most of the time. He was just too full of goodness to really mean harm with anything he did. She dug her fingers into the cold frosted mud by the edge and looked away back out at the hateful blue flowers.

The void in her chest clawed at the edges of her soul as despair seeped in. She wasn't home, she wasn't even herself here, even if she returned would she be back to how she used to look or wake up in her small town with blue skin and bones that seemed unbreakable.

Was she even human anymore?

Her friend turned to face her the confusion still deeply etched in, "Aren't.. all humans blue?"

"NO they're not! They're not blue at all! They're- We're all pinks and browns!! Haven't you ever seen a human before?!" She tried not to shout but it all came out like that anyway as her voice echoed in the cavern. Ralsei leaned back with a squeak as his hands automatically over his ears to shield them from her noise.

"I-I've only seen the pictures in the old lore books, humans are always blue in them. I- I'm not sure why.." Ralsei tucked his nose low into his scarf, "You and Susie are the first Lightners to be here in a forever time and Humans are _always_ Lightners, there aren't any in our world... or at least there aren't anymore.." Ralsei pulled his hat down over his face hiding from her view.

Kris's throat squeezed tight. She'd just yelled at the sweetest soul she had ever met, guilt and shame burned inside her. She threw mud into the river spraying water in a great circle - PLUNK -. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know, how could she blame him, "I'm sorry Ralsei..."

Ralsei didn't move for awhile after that.   
Kris pulled her knees to her chest letting out a long foggy breath. It was cold but she wasn't _cold_ , it unnerved her a little but at least she wouldn't have to worry about freezing into an ice block. "You remind me of my older brother," she mumbled quietly, "Too kind for your own good."

She tucked her head on her knees and looked sideways at her hiding friend, "I wish he was here, He'd know what to do.. He always knew what to do.. Ralsei, do you know what to do now?" He didn't respond. After a moment she reached out slowly to grab his hat and in a loose grip she tugged at it.

"SN-UHh?" Ralsei pulled up from his bowed position dropping his hat onto the ground causing Kris to jump back in alarm,"W-what? Sorry Kris I think I fell asleep." He smiled a bit sheepishly and rubbed at his face.

"............" She picked up his hat with a deadpanned look and dropped it affectionately on his head with a small grin, "It's okay."

"W-what were we talking about? I don't... I started dreaming about sweets and frosting." Ralsei righted his hat over his horns and looked up bright eyed and apologetic. It was probably best he didn't really remember her outburst, she was tired, he had been tired. Maybe she could blame it on the lack of sleep if he ever tries to bring it up.

She pointed dramatically to what was probably the other side of the river with a comically determined look. The other side was just a slim little walkway against the reflective cave wall.

"Oh- uh, across? Kris I don't think that leads anywhere.."   
Her arm sagged a little and then she shrugged with a half hearted grin.

He sat up brushing mud from his cloak leaning over the water, "Can you swim? I can but I'm not very good at it.."   
Kris shook her head, she hadn't went swimming since she was a kid and even then her mom made her stay in the shallows of the lake. Was... her mom okay? Was she hurting herself worrying? She looked down at her boots trying hard not to think about it.

Ralsei hummed looking around for an answer, as if it a solution would magically pop out of nowhere. He stared hard at the flowers before jumping up and running over to a really big one to their left. "I have an idea!" He reached out his paw and pressed down on the flower heavily.

It held and a huge smile broke out across his face, "We can use this flower like a boat! I'm sure it'll hold! The petals seem to repel the water so we shouldn't even need to touch the water! All we have to do is cut the stem!"

Kris stood up slowly and drew her carbon sword -shiNG- Susie would've been proud of how the sound traveled.   
All it would need is a well placed slice and the flower would be theirs.

"HEy hey Don'T Do That!" A watery voice screamed at them from the river. A white sphere knocked Kris off her feet and away from the edge.   
  
An enemy appeared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read let me know your fav parts in a comment!!   
> Or send me a kudos!! They both really help me keep writing!! >;3


End file.
